OASIS
by Yukiko Kireinai
Summary: Junhyung memaksa Hyunseung menjadi pacar bayarannya! JunSeung & DooSeung couple chap 5 is up. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

OASIS – Chap 1

Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yong Junhyung and other

Genre: Romance Comedy

Rate: AU

Summary: Jang Hyunseung seorang pria sebatang kara yang harus membayar hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya yang pemabuk ditambah dengan hutang-hutangnya sendiri kepada seorang musisi terkenal Yong Junhyung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Full House tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga karena saya sendiri tidak hapal dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, jadi maaf kalau nanti berkesan OOC karena semua tokoh saya jalankan sesuai keperluan cerita.

WARNING! Ini adalah JunSeung fic = YAOI fic so yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak membacanya, termasuk untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai JunSeung, FF ini diciptakan untuk para JunSeung shipper so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(^o^)~JunSeung~(^o^)

Alunan gitar akustik dari seorang pria yang juga bernyanyi dengan suara seraknya yang indah membuka acara pelelangan untuk menggalang dana bagi para penyandang cacat, para tamu undangan yang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas itu tengah terpana menyaksikan penyanyi yang tengah naik daun itu. Di salah satu meja terlihat Yong Junhyung seorang musisi yang terkenal dan begitu diperhitungkan -meski di usianya yang terbilang muda- tersenyum bangga mendengar lagu gubahannya diperdengarkan di acara ini.

Siapa yang tak bangga jika lagunya dibawakan dalam acara sebesar ini dan didengar orang-orang top, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Presiden Korea Selatan pun turut hadir.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat ini tiba giliran Seo Yijeong seorang seniman tembikar yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan karya-karyanya yang menakjubkan, memamerkan karya terbarunya.

"Mari kita sambut karya terbaru dari seniman besar kita Seo Yijeong!" tepuk tangan mengalir deras saat pembawa acara mengumumkan benda berikutnya yang akan dilelang, rata-rata mereka yang ikut melelang guci itu adalah wanita, sepertinya mereka benar-benar terhipnotis dengan senyum mematikan dari sang seniman.

"20 juta won!" seorang sosialita muda tersenyum bangga saat dilihatnya tak seorangpun berani menawarkan harga yang lebih darinya, sekarang tinggal menunggu sang pembawa acara menghitung mundur untuk kemudian memiliki karya luar biasa seniman Seo Yijeong.

"25 juta won!" senyum memudar dari sosialita muda itu berganti senyum joker Junhyung yang kini merekah ditemani langkahnya menuju guci yang nyaris menjadi miliknya.

"25 juta won dari musisi muda Yong Junhyung, apa ada lagi yang mau menawarkan harga diatas itu?" tak satupun menjawab pertanyaan dari pembawa acara itu, Junhyung tersenyum lagi, guci cantik yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi itu kini menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul kian padat, hari sudah semakin sore sudah ada banyak mobil yang bersiap kembali ke rumah mengingat ini hari Jumat, hari di mana mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hyunseung berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari kantor kecilnya atau mungkin bekas kantor kecilnya, bukan, kantor itu bukannya menjadi besar tapi Hyunseung sudah tak lagi bekerja di sana. Dia baru saja dipecat dengan alasan kantor tak membutuhkan tenaganya lagi, ia tahu betul kantor kecilnya itu memang sudah nyaris bangkrut, tapi setidaknya biarkan ia berada di sana sampai ia menemukan pekerjaannya yang baru.

Bruk

Hyunseung tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria, pria itu menatapnya tajam setelah menyadari benda yang dibawanya terjatuh. Hyunseung menatap pria di depannya takut, mungkin ia sedang sial setelah dipecat sekarang ia malah menabrak orang yang dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Kau lihat?" pria itu membuka kotak kardus yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukkannya kepada Hyunseung, "Ini guci mahal yang kubeli dari acara pelelangan, benda ini sangat langka dan dibuat khusus untuk acara lelang! Kau tahu apa artinya kan?" Hyunseung menggeleng pelan, "Itu artinya benda ini tidak dipasarkan secara bebas bodoh!"

"Ma-maaf…" Hyunseung membungkuk dalam, "A-aku, aku-"

"Aku apa? Mau menggantinya hah? Guci ini hanya ada 3 di dunia dan dua guci lainnya akan dilelang di Jepang dan Prancis!" Hyunseung membeku di tempatnya, benda langka, tidak dipasarkan secara bebas, hanya ada 3 di dunia, dilelangkan di Jepang dan Prancis, dan demi mencerna itu semua pria berwajah cantik itu kini hanya terdiam seraya memandangi kotak kardus berisi kepingan guci langka dan mahal itu.

"_Yaa!_ Kau bisa ganti tidak? Tidak sanggup kan? Dasar pengacau!" Hyunseung tersadar setelah mendengar kata terkahir yang sangat tajam itu, dia memang bersalah tapi di katakan sebagai pengacau oleh orang asing adalah hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menggantinya!" tantangnya seolah tak sadar kalau saat ini justru ia sedang butuh banyak uang.

"Kau bisa menggantinya?" pria itu menatapnya kaget –atau mungkin heran.

"_Ne_, tapi aku perlu waktu untuk melunasinya…"

"_Bwo?_ Kukira kau mau menggantinya hari ini juga, kuberi tahu ya, harga guciku ini 25 juta won!" kata pria itu meremehkannya, Hyunseung terperanjat, 25 juta won hanya untuk sebuah guci yang –sudah pecah- tak ada gunanya selain untuk dipajang itu.

"Mana mungkin harga guci semahal itu?" Hyunseung menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ini karya terbaru Seo Yijeong!" Hyunseung terbelalak, siapa yang tak tahu salah satu personil F4 itu, tentu saja pria di depannya ini benar, karya Seo Yijeong memang selalu dihargai dengan sangat mahal. Yang jadi persoalannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia mengganti guci mahal tersebut.

.

.

.

Hyunseung mondar-mandir tak tenang, bagaimana caranya ia membayar guci sialan itu di saat ia tengah menganggur seperti ini. Malam ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur tenang karena masalah hutang-hutangnya, saat pulang tadi pun pemilik rumah menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya angkat kaki karena tak kunjung membayar uang sewa. Hyunseung tak bisa menyalahkan pemilik rumah, ia sadar 5 bulan tak membayar uang sewa pasti sangat merugikan pemilik rumah.

Tapi seorang Jang Hyunseung memangnya bisa apa? Uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini sudah habis terpakai untuk melunasi hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya ke sebuah bar pinggir jalan, yang bahkan belum juga berhasil dilunasinya. Hyunseung menghela napas berat, hari ini bahkan ia belum makan apapun karena tak punya uang.

"Lalu kenapa kau dengan sombongnya mengatakan akan mengganti guciku?" Junhyung menatap Hyunseung dengan rasa kesal yang benar-benar membuncah. Jika kepalanya adalah sebuah bom waktu pastilah saat ini kepalanya sudah meledak karena batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak suka punya hutang apalagi dengan orang asing." Hyunseung menunduk dalam.

"Kau," Junhyung menunjuk wajah Hyunseung membuat orang yang ditunjuk segera menoleh kaget, "Jual tubuhmu kepadaku!"

"APA?" Hyunseung terlonjak, demi boneka pororonya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, apa pria menyeramkan di depannya ini sudah gila? Kenapa ia harus menjual tubuhnya kepada sesama pria, apa pria itu adalah seorang psikopat?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Junhyung menatap jijik wajah Hyunseung yang dipenuhi gambaran imajinasi tingkat tinggi, "Maksudku kau harus menjadi pelayanku, sampai hutangmu lunas!"

Hyunseung menghela napas lega, rupanya ia terlalu banyak berpikir tadi, "Baiklah, kira-kira bayarannya berapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak ada! Bayaranmu akan langsung kuhitung untuk membayar hutangmu padaku!" kata Junhyung santai, Hunseung mendesah, lantas bagaimana dengan hutang-hutangnya yang lain?

"Junhyung-ssi setidaknya kau harus membayarku, aku tidak sedang bekerja saat ini dan aku butuh uang untuk bayar sewa rumahku-" Hyunseung menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat tatapan menyeramkan Junhyung.

"Siapa bilang kau akan tinggal di rumahmu? Kau tinggal di rumahku sampai hutangmu lunas, kalau kau tidak tinggal di rumahku lalu bagaimana bisa kau melayaniku selama 24 jam?"

"24 jam?"

"Iya, 24 jam, keberatan?"

"_Ah aniyo…_" Hyunseung menggeleng cepat, "Lalu kapan aku mulai bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini, kau pulanglah untuk mengambil baju dan barang-barangmu lalu datang ke rumahku, kau masih menyimpan kartu namaku kan?" Hyunseung mengangguk tanda mengerti ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor Junhyung sambil berlari sampai ke rumahnya. Mungkin jika ada yang menyadari seberapa jauh jarak yang ia tempuh akan langsung berpikir bahwa ia bodoh, tapi demi apapun Hyunseung hanya punya 10.000 won di celana jeans yang dikenakannya, itu pun rencananya akan diberikan kepada pemilik rumah sebagai jaminan agar ia masih diizinkan tinggal di rumah sewaannya.

Nyaris 2 jam setelah ia berlari, Hyunseung akhirnya sampai juga ke pemukiman kumuh itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat barang-barangnya tengah dilempari keluar oleh pemilik rumah, tentu saja pria kurus itu langsung berlari memunguti barang-barangnya terlebih saat ia melihat boneka Pororo yang lucu dan menggemaskan yang diklaim sebagai miliknya.

"Yaa ahjumma kenapa kau melempari barang-barangku seperti ini?" tanya Hyunseung gusar.

"Pergi kau, aku akan menyewakan rumah ini pada orang yang bisa membayar!" usir perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga akan pergi dari sini hari ini juga, kau tenang saja kelak aku pasti kembali untuk melunasi hutang-hutangku!" balas Hyunseung membuat wanita tua di depannya terperanjat, "Wae?" tanya Hyunseung galak.

"Kukira kau akan membayar hutangmu sekarang, lagi pula kau yang punya hutang kenapa jadi kau yang galak? Aigoo kau tak ada bedanya dengan ayahmu yang pemabuk!"

Hyunseung menatap wanita itu kesal, "Kau ini sudah tua kenapa cerewet sekali hah? Kau tidak tahu kan aku harus melunasi hutang dengan rentenir-rentenir di bar karena ulah pria itu?"

"_Yaa_ bicara yang sopan, siapa yang kau bilang pria itu? Dia itu ayahmu!"

"Argh!" Hyunseung mengacuhkan nasihat si pemilik rumah, ia ingin bergegas pergi ke rumah Junhyung, "Ini, sisanya tunggulah sampai aku ada uang, aku pasti akan melunasinya karena aku tidak mau membawa hutang sampai mati!" Hyunseung memberikan uang 10.000 won kepada pemilik rumah sekarang ia benar-benar tak mempunyai uang dan sepertinya ia harus berlari lagi ke rumah Junhyung.

Tapi tidak, ia baru ingat kalau perutnya belum diisi sejak kemarin jika ia berlari lagi maka ia akan terserang dehidrasi, maka Hyunseung hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan meski sebenarnya terik matahari menyengat kulit putih mulusnya. Menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi jam tangan pemberian seniornya di tempat kerja dulu, Hyunseung mendesah menyadari saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore itu artinya dia sudah berjalan hampir 3 jam tapi rumah Junhyung masih sangat jauh atau mungkin terasa jauh untuk seorang pejalan kaki sepertinya yang jelas Hyunseung harus sampai ke rumah Junhyung hari ini juga, ia tak mau disebut tukang ingkar janji setelah sebelumnya disebut pengacau.

"Lama sekali, matahari baru saja terbenam kenapa tidak sekalian datang saat matahari terbit esok?" Hyunseung tak bergeming ia sibuk mengatur napasnya, satu persatu barang-barang yang dibawanya terjatuh dari tangannya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

Bruk

Hyunseung terjatuh bersama ranselnya, Junhyung terbelalak menatap calon 'pelayan'nya yang jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh berkeringat dan wajah yang pucat.

_"Yaa!"_ Junhyung masih dalam posisi berdirinya menyenggol tubuh Hyunseung dengan kakinya,"Yaa kau benar-benar pingsan ya?" tak ada jawaban? Tentu saja BaboJun mana ada orang pingsan yang bisa berbicara, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri Junhyung lantas menggendong tubuh Hyunseung ke dalam rumahnya. Jangan harapkan ada adegan 'bridal style' karena menggendong yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah menyeret tubuh Hyunseung, ya menyeret tubuhnya. Junhyung memang benar-benar pria yang dingin dan tak romantis di luar citranya sebagai musisi.

"_Aigoo_ sekarang bagaimana? Hah ranselnya," Junhyung melepas ransel yang masih dipakai Hyunseung, "Pantas saja kau berat padahal tubuhmu kurus, ternyata ranselmu ini ya? Kenapa tubuh sekurus ini bisa membawa ransel sebesar ini sih?" Junhyung melemparkan ransel Hyunseung ke sembarang tempat.

.

.

.

Melewati jam makan malam dengan menulis lirik dan bermain piano atau pun gitar mungkin adalah kegiatan rutin yang dijalani Junhyung, tapi melewati jam makan malam untuk mengompres orang sakit terlebih orang itu harusnya melayani dirinya adalah hal yang paling memalukan baginya, apa pria ini mau menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai musisi?

"Hah ini lebih melelahkan dari pada menciptakan lagu!" keluh pria beralis mata tebal itu. Merengangkan otot-otonya ia kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, hendak mengambil minum.

"Akh!" Junhyung kembali ke samping Hyunseung dan melihat pria itu tengah menggigil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

_"Yaa neo gwaencahanayo?"_ tanya Junhyung yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban dari pria itu, melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukan pukul 8.37 malam Junhyung bergegas menggendong pria itu dan berinisiatif membawanya ke rumah sakit, bukan apa-apa akan sangat berbahaya jika pria itu mati di rumahnya, "_Yaa_ kau bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" pintanya sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

TBC

Faktanya, Hyunseung mengakui kalau kesan pertamanya kepada Junhyung adalah 'menyeramkan' LoL oh well mari mengenal dan mencintai JunSeung juga *sebar virus JunSeung* mungkin masih sulit menemukan pasangan ini tapi saya yakin kok kalian juga pasti akan menyukai JunSeung hehehe mereka manis loh kayak saya /plak

Saya ngga nolak kritikan lebih bagus kalau ada sarannya, tapi jangan ada yang ngebashing charanya ya, untuk chap ini charanya baru JunSeung aja next chapter akan keluar banyak sekaligus *smirk*

So keep it or delete it?


	2. Chapter 2

OASIS 2

Cast: Jang Hyuseung, Yong Junhyung, Yoon Doojoon and other

Genre: Romance Comedy

Rate: AU

Summary: Jang Hyunseung seorang pria sebatang kara yang harus membayar hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya yang pemabuk ditambah dengan hutang-hutangnya sendiri kepada seorang musisi terkenal Yong Junhyung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Full House tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga karena saya sendiri tidak hapal dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, jadi maaf kalau nanti berkesan OOC karena semua tokoh saya jalankan sesuai keperluan cerita.

WARNING! Ini adalah JunSeung fic = YAOI fic so yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak membacanya, termasuk untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai JunSeung, FF ini diciptakan untuk para JunSeung shipper so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(^o^)~JunSeung~(^o^)

Siang ini udara begitu panas, siapapun pasti memilih untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah apalagi jika ditambah dengan satu cup besar es krim, tapi semua itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam karena siang hari adalah saat yang tepat untuk berjualan. "Susu penambah tinggi badan, ayo dibeli! Ayo selagi ada diskon!" teriak seorang pria berwajah imut dengan hidung yang pesek.

"Susu penambah berat badan juga ada, jika mengkonsumsi susu ini dengan teratur tubuhmu bisa sekeren Bi!" teriak pria lainnya yang tak kalah pendeknya, yang membedakan hanya pria ini lebih kurus.

"Jika kalian membeli keduanya diskonnya semakin besar!" seru keduanya bersemangat dengan senyum lebar. Sayangnya orang-orang yang berjalan di pinggiran jalan itu hanya melemparkan tatapan mengejek seraya menahan tawa dengan tangan mereka.

"Yaa coba lihat ada 2 pria bodoh penjual susu di sini!" teriak seorang bocah SMA kepada teman-temannya.

"Yaa jangan berbicara sembarangan Dongho-ah mereka itu lebih tua dari kita tahu!" lerai temannya yang berambut jamur.

"Benar mereka lebih tua dan lebih pendek dari kita hahaha…" kali ini pria dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang berkata kemudian yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa. Yoseob dan Kikwang –dua pria yang tengah dibicarakan- menatap bocah-bocah SMA itu dengan tatapan kesal campur heran. Kesal karena merasa dibicarakan dengan 'buruk' dan heran kenapa anak-anak sok tahu itu seenaknya saja membicarakan orang asing.

"Yaa jangan berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua tidak baik!" kali ini muncul lagi seorang pria tapi jika melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya sepertinya dia bukan anak SMA apakah mungkin dia datang sebagai malaikat penolong? Belum-belum Kikwang sudah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, "Kalian harus hormat pada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian kalau tidak mau kualat!" katanya lagi, kali ini pria berwajah western-arabian itu tersenyum menyindir sambil melirik deretan susu kotak yang dijual oleh KiSeob.

"Yaa kau mau membela kami atau menghina kami sih?" kata Yoseob tersinggung, "Dan kalian bocah-bocah jangan kurang ajar padaku ya, biarpun tubuhku kecil aku ini punya impian yang sangat besar!" kata Yoseob bangga.

"Ups hati-hati jika tubuhmu tidak mampu menampung impianmu yang besar dia bisa semakin mengecil karena tidak kuat!" bola mata Yoseob membesar, "Son Dongwoon imnida, umur 19 tahun, lulus SMA tahun lalu, tinggiku 181 cm dan berat badanku 64 kg kurasa aku tidak butuh susu ini!" kata Dongwoon sambil menunjuk-nujuk barang-barang yang tertata rapih di meja saji di depannya.

"Yaa kau-" Yoseob bersiap memukulnya kalau saja si bocah Mickey Mouse tidak menariknya, "Aish lepaskan!" protesnya.

"Dongho, Jeongmin, Taemin, Niel tolong mereka ya?" kata Dongwoon kepada keempat anak SMA yang sibuk memperhatikan kotak-kotak susu itu, "Yongjae dan Jay juga ya tolong tarik dua pria itu ke tempat lain!"

"Ne Hyung!" keenam anak itu kompak.

"Yaa kami mau dibawa kemana?" teriak Kikwang yang langsung dibekap Yongjae.

.

.

.

"Maaf." Junhyung mencoret kata maaf yang baru saja ditulisnya, "Maaf." tapi ia menuliskannya lagi, "Maaf."

"Yaa diamlah!" Junhyung berdiri, meremas kertas dengan tangan kirinya dan melempar pena dengan tangan kanannya. Hyunseung memegangi dadanya kaget, "Kau bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang sibuk apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Habisnya kau mengabaikanku." kata Hyunseung kalem.

"Kau kan sudah mengatakan itu sejak tadi pagi memangnya kau tidak capek apa? Aku saja sudah muak mendengarnya!"

"Kau tidak menjawabku jadi kukatakan terus, kalau ditanya capek atau tidak tentu saja aku capek!" jawabnya polos. Junhyung menghela napas kasar.

"Sudah-sudah aku sudah memaafkanmu!" katanya seraya meninggalkan kamar rawat Hyunseung.

"Kau mau ke mana? Katanya sudah memaafkanku?"

Junhyung menoleh dengan tatapan galak, "Aku mau mencari makan memangnya kau pikir aku tidak lapar?"

BLAM

Sekali lagi Hyunseung terkejut karena suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

"Tadi kutawari makan tidak mau, salahnya sendiri kan?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI ORANG SAKIT?"

BLAM

"Hah dia bisa tahu apa yang kukatakan dari balik pintu?"

.

.

.

"Lihat anak-anak ini, umur mereka masih sangat muda tapi tubuh mereka sangat tinggi bukan?" Dongwoon tersenyum ramah kepada para konsumen yang mulai berdatangan, "Tentu saja ini semua karena susu-susu ini!" lanjutnya seolah menjawab rasa penasaran para konsumen.

"Wuah iya kenapa mereka tinggi sekali ya?"

"Tubuh yang tinggi membuat mereka terlihat semakin keren dan tampan!"

"Aku juga mau setinggi itu, apa susu ini bisa untuk wanita?"

"Ah tentu saja susu ini cocok untuk pria dan wanita!" kata Taemin semangat.

"Wah pasti kau juga meminum susu ini ya? Kau tinggi sekali pasti bisa masuk Nine Muses!"

"Apa?" Taemin melotot kaget ke arah gadis-gadis di hadapannya.

"Hahaha…" seketika Dongho dan teman-temannya menertawai Taemin.

"Maaf noona, dongsaengku ini laki-laki, wajahnya saja yang cantik!" kata Dongwoon menahan tawa.

"Oh maaf…" Taemin hanya mengangguk maklumlah dia sudah terlanjur kesal dikira wanita dan ditertawai di hadapan banyak orang.

Dari kejauhan Yoseob dan Kikwang menatap tidak percaya sudah sejak pagi mereka berjualan tapi tak satu pun yang mau membeli, tapi orang-orang asing itu baru setengah jam saja sudah behasil mengumpulkan begitu banyak konsumen.

"WOW!"

Dongwoon tersenyum bangga setelah menanggalkan kemeja dan kaos oblongnya di hadapan para konsumen.

"Jangan heran hyungku ini sudah mengkonsumsi susu-susu ini secara rutin, jadi tubuhnya tinggi dan coklat absnya juga begitu keren seperti Bi, kalian juga bisa seperti ini jika kalian meminum susu ini!" Niel mengangkat kotak susu dan bergaya seperti model iklan susu di televisi. Sementara Dongwoon bergaya seperti model pria di majalah pria dewasa, yang tentu saja sangat panas dan menggoda.

"Jika kalian wanita, maka kalian akan mendapatkan abs yang sama indahnya dengan abs milik Lee Hyori!" Jeongmin memerkan poster penyanyi seksi Lee Hyori yang tengah memamerkan perut seksinya.

"Dan jika kalian membeli 3 paket sekaligus maka kami akan memberikan kalian 1 paket gratis sebagai bonusnya, bagaimana tertarik?" Dongho menyeringai dalam waktu sepersekian detik kemudian tumpukan susu kotak itu pun habis digantikan oleh tumpukan won.

.

.

.

Kikwang dan Yoseob sama-sama terpana melihat tumpukan uang di hadapan mereka sementara Dongwoon dan Dongho cs sedang asik bersantai meregangkan otot-otot tegang mereka. Yoseob langsung menghitung uang-uangnya, mngkin saja beberapa di korupsi oleh orang-orang asing itu sebagai upah, "Mwo? Kalian menjualnya dengan harga berapa?" heran Yoseob setelah mengetahui keuntungan yang didapatnya ternyata lebih dari yang seharusnya didapatnya.

"Kami hanya menambahkan 500 won kok!" jawab Dongho sambil mengangkat kelima jari kanannya, cuek.

"Mwo?" Kikwang melotot kaget, "Harganya kan hanya 500 won kenapa kalian jual jadi 1000 won?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk wajah Dongho.

"Kalian pikir kalian akan kaya hanya dengan menjual susu?" kali ini Dongwoon yang bertanya sambil menunjuk Kikwang dan Yoseob, "Sudah mulai hari ini berhentilah menjual susu!" katanya.

"Heh bocah sok tahu, jangan sembarangan bicara, kau pikir kami akan hidup dengan cara apa kalau tidak menjual susu?" cecar Yoseob seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Menjadi penari!" jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum riang.

"PENARI?" koor Kikwang dan Yoseob yang dijawab anggukan dari oleh pria lainnya.

"Aku Shin Dongho murid kelas 3 SMA Neul Paran," Dongho maju memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta, "Pria yang cantik itu namanya Lee Taemin-"

"Yaa!" Taemin menginterupsi dengan tampang menyeramkannya.

"Yang rambutnya keriting itu namanya Lee Jeongmin," lanjut Dongho tanpa memperdulikan kemarahan Taemin, "Yang duduk di sampingnya itu Niel,bocah Mickey Mouse itu namanya Jeon Jihwan tapi kami lebih sering memanggilnya Jay dan yang terakhir itu namanya Yoo Yongjae. Kami semua adalah penari!" Dongho menutup perkenalannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mungilnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kikwang dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku Son Dongwoon kakak kelas mereka dan penari juga!" jawab Dongwoon sama polosnya.

"…"

Sepertinya Dongho cs malas menanggapi kepolosan merangkap bodoh dari 'sunbae' mereka. "Tidak tanya!" kata Yoseob akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Benar, maksudku kalian yang jadi penari apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Kikwang kali ini dengan rasa penasaran.

"Curang!" Jay menunjuk wajah Kikwang tiba-tiba, "Kalian belum meperkenalkan diri!" katanya dengan teriakan khas bocah.

.

.

.

Hyunseung sibuk menonton TV di kamar rawatnya, meskipun hanya sebuah kamar rawat tapi karena kamar ini merupakan kamar kelas 1 tetap saja kamar ini terlihat mewah jika dibandingkan dengan kamar di rumah sewaannya, yang sempit meskipun tak menyimpan banyak benda. Kamar Hyunseung hanya cukup untuk sebuah kantung tidur dan sebuah lemari pakaian yang sama kecilnya. Hyunseung tersenyum kecut mengingat lemarinya, dulu saat ia mendapat uang dari hasil kerja serabutannya, ia selalu menyimpan –atau lebih tepat jika disebut menyembunyikan- uangnya di dalam tumpukan baju dalam lemari tersebut, tentu saja agar tidak diambil sang ayah yang hobi berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan.

Kamar rawat terasa sepi tanpa suara TV yang baru saja dimatikannya, Hyunseung menyimpan kembali remot TV di dufet kecil di samping ranjangnya. Hyunseung beranjak dari tidurnya lalu mengangkat botol infusnya tinggi-tinggi. Hyunseung bosan, duduk santai di kamar mewah bukan kebiasannya, Hyunseung yang hidup susah sejak kecil sudah terbiasa bekerja tapi saat ini apa yang bisa dikerjakannya, keluar dari rumah sakit saja harus menunggu izin dari dokter. Hyunseung jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Junhyung pagi tadi.

"Dokter bilang kau dehidrasi, maagmu juga kambuh," Hyunseung diam saja saat Junhyung menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan asing itu, "Semalam juga kau demam dan menyusahkanku, aku mengompresmu seperti perawat!" Hyunseung mengerutkan keningnya, mulai bereaksi. Junhyung mendesah kesal lalu berkata: "Yang pelayan itu siapa? Kenapa jadi aku yang kau repotkan?"

Hyunseung tertawa mengingatnya, bukan karena ia berhasil 'memperbudak' Junhyung tetapi karena wajah Junhyung yang terlihat lucu saat marah padahal ia bersumpah saat bertemu pertama kalinya, Junhyung terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Jamsi man-yo!" Hyunseung menghentikan tawanya seseorang berjas putih melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya pria itu.

Hyunseung mematung selama beberapa detik, sampai pria itu menepuk pundaknya, "Ah ye? Ah joesonghabnida!" katanya seraya menunduk.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat, "Ah gwaenchanha, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pria itu, Hyunseung tak menjawab malah menatap bingung pria itu, "Yoon Doojoon imnida, aku dokter yang merawatmu."

Hyunseung tersenyum canggung, "Jeosonghabnida uisanim, aku tidak tahu kalau dokterku." katanya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Doojoon menggeleng maklum, "Kau sendirian?" tanya sambil melihat sekitar, "Ke mana kakakmu?"

"Apa?" Hyunseung malah balik bertanya membuat Doojoon sedikit bingung, "Ah maksudmu Yong Junhyung ya?" Doojoon mengangguk mengiyakan, Hyunseung tersenyum geli, kakak. Sejak kapan mereka punya hubungan darah?

"Aku mau mengontrol keadaanmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak betah di sini?"

"Aku memang bosan, tapi waktu aku mau keluar aku ingat Junhyung hehehe…"

"Makanya kau tertawa sendiri tadi?"

Hyunseung mengangguk, "Dia itu bukan kakakku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Katanya mau memeriksaku?" Hyunseung berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, meletakkan kembali botol infusnya dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan manisnya, "Uisanim!" panggil Hyunseung karena Doojoon hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Ah maaf." Doojoon menghampiri Hyunseung dan mulai memeriksanya, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menyesal karena tak pernah mengajak suster saat mengontrol keadaan pasiennya,

.

.

.

Faktanya Kikwang pernah bilang kalau meskipun dia dan Yoseob pendek tapi mereka ngga malu dan malah dengan bangganya memproklamirkan diri sebagai 'Duta Orang Pendek' kkk ada yang mau gabung? Yoseob juga pernah bilang kalo meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi impiannya lebih besar dari siapapun *plok-plok-plok*

Yang ngebias ke Kiki maaf ya Kikinya ku hina hahaha kan emang waktu debut dia masih kurus kerempeng belum punya abs sebagus sekarang saya aja pangling ngeliat dia yang sekarang ^^ dan apa ini kenapa ada begitu banya 94 Line? *pengecualian Taemin* well well itu karena saya juga termasuk 94 Line *narsis* bukan apa-apa sih lebih cocok aja buat di jadiin anak SMA

Tetep review ya, karena review kalian seperti OASIS di padang pasir yang gersang *edisi gombal*

So keep it or delete it?


	3. Chapter 3

OASIS 3

Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yong Junhyung, Yoon Doojoon and other

Genre: Romance Comedy

Rate: AU

Summary: Jang Hyunseung seorang pria sebatang kara yang harus membayar hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya yang pemabuk ditambah dengan hutang-hutangnya sendiri kepada seorang musisi terkenal Yong Junhyung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Full House tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga karena saya sendiri tidak hapal dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, jadi maaf kalau nanti berkesan OOC karena semua tokoh saya jalankan sesuai keperluan cerita.

WARNING! Ini adalah JunSeung fic = YAOI fic so yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak membacanya, termasuk untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai JunSeung, FF ini diciptakan untuk para JunSeung shipper so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(^o^)~JunSeung~(^o^)

Kikwang dan Yoseob masih tercengang melihat markas Dongwoon cs sepertinya tempat yang disebut sebagai 'tempat latihan' ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai gudang mengingat ukurannya yang sempit, penuh barang-barang bekas dan kotor. Kikwang menutup hidungnya, meskipun miskin bukan berarti ia tinggal di lingkungan kumuh seperti ini, sementara Yoseob terus memperhatikan lantai sampai tiba-tiba seekor hewan pengerat berjalan menghampiri kakinya.

"KYAAAA!" Yoseob langsung melompat dan mencekik leher Kikwang hingga Kikwang tak bisa bernapas sementara Dongwoon cs hanya tertawa.

"Kita harus bersihkan tempat ini dulu Hyung!" kata Jay sambil menatap jijik sekelilingnya, Dongwoon tersenyum geli melihatnya kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Yaa kalian berdua juga harus membantu kami!" seru Dongho seraya menunjuk wajah Kikwang dan Yoseob.

Sebenarnya Kikwang dan Yoseob sama sekali tak mau menjadi penari tetapi karena Dongwoon cs memaksa keduanya dengan dalih mereka sudah mau membantu Kikwang dan Yoseob berjualan, maka Kikwang dan Yoseob tak bisa lagi berkelit kecuali mengangguk setuju.

Udara Seoul hari ini cerah sekali secerah hati Doojoon, entahlah dokter muda itu belum pernah merasa sesenang ini sejak 3 tahun belakangan. Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia melangkah menuju kamar 73 seperti biasanya tanpa ditemani suster yang akan membantu tugasnya.

"Annyeong," sapa pria bermata kelinci dengan senyum secerah matahari –setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Doojoon.

"Hai," Doojoon menutup pintu kamar rawat kemudian menghampiri sebuah ranjang yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik!" jawab Hyunseung singkat diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Ah uisanim, annyeonghaseyo," Junhyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi membungkuk hormat sesaat setelah melihat kehadiran dokter Yoon.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Yong," Doojoon balas membungkuk. Hyunseung menahan tawa, dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah, ternyata seorang Yong Junhyung yang terlihat 'bar-bar' itu bisa juga bersikap hormat.

"Oh Dokter Yoon sudah kenal ya dengan kakakku?" tanya Hyunseung memecah keheningan, "Padahal aku baru saja mau mengenalkan kalian loh!" katanya seraya menatap sinis Junhyung.

"Yaa kau bicara apa? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat kau pingsan malam-malam tahu!" cecar Junhyung, "Oh iya Dokter Yoon kapan bocah ini bisa keluar?" tanyanya pada dokter Yoon yang sudah mulai memeriksa keadaan Hyunseung.

"Err…" Doojoon menatap Hyunseung dan lalu melemparkan senyum terpaksa kepada Junhyung.

"Ku harap hari ini karena aku harus pergi ke Jepang, besok!"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau mau ke Jepang?" tanya Hyunseung yang langsung di lempari _death glare_ oleh Junhyung.

"Kau mau membawanya ke Jepang? Tapi dia baru saja pulih!" Junhyung menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang menjaga rumahku!"

"…"

.

.

.

Hyunseung masih tertawa menatap wajah Junhyung yang terlihat murka, sepertinya Hyunseung mulai memahami sikap Junhyung. Ya meskipun terlihat menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya Junhyung itu baik hati.

"Aku mengaku sebagai kakakmu karena pihak rumah sakit selalu bertanya, _"Apa kau_ _keluarganya?"_ kalau sudah begitu aku harus jawab apa?" Hyunseung mengangguk masih dengan tawanya yang terdengar sengau, "Ah sudahlah dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!"

"Yaa jangan marah begitu, aku kan hanya merasa aneh tahu!"

"Aneh?" Junhyung menatap Hyunseung, heran.

"Kau kan tinggal mengatakan kalau aku pelayanmu!"

"Iya… habis itu mereka akan mengatakan kalau, musisi muda Yong menyiksa pelayannya sampai sakit, lalu menyebar ke media dan reputasiku jatuh! Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika sudah terjadi hal seperti itu?"

"Yaa kau ini kenapa begitu menyebalkan? Aku menyesal telah kagum pada sikapmu!" Junhyung berlalu tak memperdulikan, "Menyebalkan!"

Hyunseung membanting tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya, benar ini sangat empuk jika dibandingkan dengan ranjang rumah sakit. Bahkan ia sampai berpikir, apa di rumah ini tidak ada kamar khusus pelayan hingga ia mendapatkan kamar yang sebagus ini?

Hyunseung beranjak dari tempatnya, kalau dipikir-pikir ia belum mengenal detail rumah ini karena saat pertama kali datang malah pingsan. Jadi demi menjadi pelayan yang baik, Hyunseung akan berkeliling rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali Junhyung sendiri itu.

"Yaa kau mau ke mana?"

Hyunseung tersenyum, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Tenang saja aku sudah baikan kok!"

"Bukan," Junhyung menggeleng lalu memberikannya secarik kertas, "Kau tahu pasar Chuncheon kan? Di rumah tidak ada persediaan makan sama sekali jadi kau belanja lah untuk keperluan seminggu ke depan!"

"Mwo?" Hyunseung melongo sambil memandangi kertas yang di berikan Junhyung.

"Wae? Aku harus _packing_, aku akan berangkat pukul 6 besok dan akan pulang lusa, jadi sekarang aku tak ada waktu untuk belanja. Kan waktuku sudah habis untuk menemanimu di rumah sakit!"

"Aish dasar majikan gila!" \Hyunseung megacak rambutnya sendiri, "Yaa uangnya di mana?"

"Di atas meja, di ruang tamu, ada kunci mobil juga kau pakai saja mobilku supaya lebih cepat!" teriak Junhyung dari arah kamarnya. Hyunseung mendesah kasar, mana bisa dia menyetir mobil, naik mobil saja jarang.

.

.

.

Doojoon sedang sibuk mengecek data-data pasien saat pintu ruangannya diketuk, seingatnya ia tak memamnggil siapapun ke ruangannya dan lagi ini jam istirahatjadi tidak mungkin jika ada pasien yang datang, "Masuk!" suruhnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran –lebmaran kertas dalam mapnya.

"Masih muda sudah sibuk, nanti kau bisa cepat tua!"

Doojoon menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Berapa umurmu sampai berani mengatakan bahwa aku masih muda?" Doojoon menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku baru saja lulus dari SMA tahun lalu, umurku 18 tahun tapi setahukukau juga masih muda Dokter Yoon," gadis itu mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Doojoon dari belakang, keduanya terlihat sangat dekat, hingga orang pasti akan mengira kalau keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, "Kau lupa kalau umurmu masih 25 tahun?"

Doojoon tertawa renyah, "Yaa Yoon Bomi jangan seperti ini bodoh, aku bisa dicurigai orang nanti!" katanya setelah menepis tangan adiknya, membuat gadis bernama Bomi itu menekuk wajah kesal.

"Kau ini sudah tak menjemputku di bandara, sekarang malah bersikap seperti itu!"

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku begitu sibuk!" Doojoon mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Apo!" Bomi mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan kuliah di Korea ya?"

"Tentu saja, dengan otakku yang cerdas ini aku bisa dengan sangat mudah masuk Seoul University!" sombongnya.

"Hahaha awas ya kalau kau gagal tes, aku akan melemparmu ke sungai Han!"

"Tidak takut!" Doojoon tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Bomi, begitu lah adiknya kalau sudah punya kemauan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melarangnya apalagi menggagalkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Bomi adalah adik satu-satunya dan ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Oppa apa pasienmu cantik-cantik?" goda Bomi.

"Tidak ada yang secantik dia!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm," Doojoon mengangguk pelan.

"Atau kau saja yang terlalu menutup diri, ku dengar kau tidak suka ditemani suster-suster cantik!"

"Meskipun suster-suter itu tidak cantik juga aku tetap tidak mau," Doojoon menyentil dahi Bomi, "Aku tidak merasa nyaman, bukan mentup diri!"

"Kkotjimal!"

.

.

.

_Saat kau pulang dari Jepang temui kami secepatnya,_

_jangan sampai tidak!_

Junhyung mematikan ponselnya dan lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya, membaca pesan dari ibunya membuatnya malas mengaktifkan ponselnya, ibunya itu sangat bawel, kalau pesannya tdak dibalas maka ia akan menelponnya sampai Junhyung mau menjawab. Kadang Junhyung berpikir kalau ibunya itu adalah tukang terror yang suka menganggunya.

"Kau jangan coba-coba kabur saat aku pergi, jangan terima orang asing-"

"Jangan bawa orang asing, jangan lupa tutup semua pintu dan jendela saat malam, jangan biarkan rumah dalam keadaan kotor dan jangan lupa mengurus kebunmu, iya kan? Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku sebanyak 6 kali Tuan Yong!" kata Hyunseung jengkel.

"Mungkin saja kau lupa!"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya sekali lagi mungkin aku akan memberimu pukulan cantik di wajah!" Junhyung menelan ludahnya, Hyunseung tersenyum sambil mendorongnya keluar, "Pesawatmu berangkat 15 menit lagi Tuan Yong!"

BLAM

Junhyung menatap horror pintu rumahnya yang baru saja dibanting Hyunseungm, sebenarnya Hyunseung itu pelayannya atau ibunya? Sementara itu Hyunseung hanya terkikik geli membayangkan ekspresi Junhyung tadi, sepertinya menjadi pelayan tidak begitu buruk.

Hyunseung mulai membersihkan rumah Junhyung, sekaligus menghapal bagian-bagian rumah ini. Dalam hati ia terus memuji Junhyung yang walaupun tinggal sendiri tapi rumahnya benar-benar bersih dan rapih. Tidak sepertinya yang meskipun tinggal di rumah yang kecil dan sempit tapi rumahnya selalu saja kotor dan berantakan.

Hyunseung masuk ke kamar Junhyung setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh rumah termasuk merawat kebun, kamar Junhyung terlihat berbeda dengan kamarnya di rumah sewaan dulu. Jelas saja, dari ukuran saja kamar ini 3 kali lebih besar, belum lagi kamar mani di dalam kamarnya, cat temboknya juga masih sangat bagus dan terlihat segar, ranjang berkururan _King Size_ di tambah _furniture _lainya membuat kamar ini terlihat sangan mewah.

"Ommona kamar yang mirip sekali dengan kamar di dalam drama ckckck berapa haraga rumah ini ya, pasti lebih mahal dsri guci yang kurusak!"

TEET

"Mwo, nuguya?" gumamnya saat mendengar suara bel. Hyunseung segera bergegas turun dan melihat siapa yang datang, mungkin itu orang asing karena Juhyung baru saja pergi 3 jam yang lalu dan sepertinya ia tidak mungkin kembali dalam waktu yang cepat. "Nuguya?" Hyunseung membuka pintu dan menemukan 3 orang pria seumurannya.

Seorang pria berwajah asing terlihat kaget mendapati Hyunseung di hadapannya, sementara dua pria lainnya menatap Hyunseung penuh tanya, "Kau siapa?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi dari Hyunseung itu.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku, tadi kan aku yang bertanya padamu!" kata Hyunseung sembari menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Junhyung Hyung odiga?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Kau ini siapanya Junhyung?" tanya Hyunseung yang lalu menutup pintu rumah, "Junhyung sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku yang menjaga rumahnya!"

"Woah kau pacarnya Hyung ya? Kenalkan aku Son Dongwoon adik beda ayah dengan Junhyung Hyung!" kata Dongwoon sambil nyengir bangga, "Ini teman-temanku Lee Kikwang dan Yang Yoseob, aku sudah janji mau membawa mereka ke Junhyung Hyung tapi orangnya malah tidak ada!"

"Maaf, aku-"

"Ah Hyungsoonim kami lelah sekali, izinkan kami masuk ya!" Dongwoon membuka pintu rumah kakaknya diikuti KiSeob yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Yaa jangan masuk!" cegah Hyunseung.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh membiarkan orang asing masuk ya? Tenang saja Hyungsoonim aku ini kan adiknya Junhyung Hyung! Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kami haus tolong buatkan minum ya!"

Hyunseung mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Yaa kau ini kenapa cerewet sekali? Siapa yang kau panggil 'hyungsoonim' itu? Aku itu bukan pacarnya Junhyung!"

PLAK

"Makanya jangan suka sembarangan bicar bodoh!" kata Kikwang setelah memukul kepala Dongwoon.

"Maaf Noona Dongwoon itu memang selalu sembarangan, maklum lah anak muda!" sambung Yoseob sambil mebungkuk hormat.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NOONA, AKU INI PRIA BODOH!"

"…"

.

.

.

"Yang pertama jangan panggil aku 'hyungsoonim' karena aku bukan pacarnya Junhyung!"

"Ne…"

"Yang kedua jangan panggil aku 'noona' karena aku bukan seorang perempuan!"

"Ne…"

"Yang ketiga aku ini memang pelayan tapi pelayan pribadinya Junhyung jadi kalian tidak boleh menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya!"

"Ne…"

"Eh apa? Kau pelayan pribadi kakakku?" Dongwoon bangun dari posisi 'jongkok-kodok'nya.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hyunseung msih dengan _mode_ galaknya.

"Aneh kakakku itu tidak bisa hidup dengan orang asing!"

"Jangan-jangan kau memang pacarnya!" Kikwang ikut bangun dari posisi 'jongkok-kodok'nya.

"Andwe! Kami itu sama-sama pria tahu!"

"Atau mungkin saja dia suka padamu!" kali Yoseob yang bertanya, mengikuti kedua temannya.

"Mwo? Aku masih normal tahu!" marah Hyunseung, "Tunggu jangan-jangan kalian lah yang tidak normal?" Hyunseung menatap ketiga pria di depannya.

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku baru saja lulus dari SMA tahun lalu tapi sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar dan pacarku ada di luar negeri!" pamer Dongwoon, "Tapi coba kau tanya dua pria pendek ini!"

"ANI!" koor KiSeob.

"Ah sudah lah! Jangan dilanjutkan, menjijikan!"

"Padahal dia yang mulai!" umpat Dongwoon.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya boleh menikahiku!"

Junhyung meletakan botol coke yang tengah diminumnya, sejak tadi sepasang kekasih di sebrang tempat duduknya terus saja bertengkar.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

Junhyung menggeleng, "Apa kita masih hidup di dinasti Joseon?" katanya kepada Jonghun temannya.

"Ku rasa dinasti manapun akan tetap ada yang namanya perjodohan!" seloroh Jonghun.

Junhyung tersenyum sinis, "Kalau aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan, lebih baik aku menikah dengan seorang pria cantik sekalian ketimbang menikahi gadis cerewet pilihan orang tuaku!"

Jonghun tertawa geli, "Menikah dengan pria cantik? Kalau begitu kau masih pilih-pilih ya?" Junhyung menggeleng sambil terus menatap sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya adalah orang Jepang itu.

"Tapi kau juga cantik," Junhyung menoleh tiba-tiba, ditatapnya Jonghun dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"Eh a-apa maksudmu? Dari pada denganmu lebih baik aku dengan Senghyun saja!" Jonghun menepis wajah Junhyung dengan tangannya, membuat Junhyung tertawa , melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari sang 'Wangja Pyeong'.

Tapi bicara soal pria cantik, ku rasa ada yang jauh lebih cantik darimu!" Junhyung memainkan alis matanya ke atas dan ke bawah membuat Jonghun begidik ngeri.

"Aku ini tampan!" aku Jonghun bangga, "Memang siapa sih pria itu?"

"Pelayan pribadiku!" jawab Junhyung seraya memamerkan senyum Joker miliknya.

TBC

Pemainnya makin banyak? Ngga juga kok main castnya tetep 2JunSeung yang lainnya cuma selingan buat bantu story linenya tapi kesian Jonghunku jadi figuran xD

Btw sorry chap sebelumnya kelupaan bales review jadinya bales langsung di sini ya ^^

**Ostreichweiz**: wah thanks ya udah di fav. Iya itu Jeongmin nya Boyfriend kan 94 Line temenku semua *ngaku-ngaku* iya banyakan KiSeob ya? Ngga kenapa next chap akan focus ke 2JunSeung, chap 1-3 itu masih perkenalan karakter para tokohnya aja ^^

**Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**: thanks tetep baca n review padahal bukan JunSeob kkk Yoseob emang pesek /plak tapi tetep imut kok ^^ iya nih FF B2ST dikit banget ayo kita perbanyak FF B2ST \0/

Yjhs: iya rata-rata FF B2ST yang aku baca itu di AFF kalo nyari JunSeung di AFF mah gampang banget orang itu salah satu pairing yang paling populer tapi giliran yang bahas Indo susahnya bukan maen /sigh

Bleeze Hunter: JunSeung ship *tos* wah buat KiSeob dan DooWoon nya aku pikirin lagi ya ^^

Riee Kyu Yuya mls login: diterusin kok asal pada review terus ^^

lee minji elf: OASIS di sini diambil dari salah satu judul lagu B2ST, soal maksud judulnya bisa di mengerti setelah baca ceritanya nanti ^^

NinjaS: Iya bener susah banget, aku bakal lanjut kok tapi please kasih feedback ya ^^

Jeongmal Gomawo semua buat reviewnya tolong review terus ya, karena itu yang bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF ini. By the way aku nulis FF lain **"Destiny"** buat yang suka DooSeung and JunSeob baca ya ^^ akhir kata…

Keep it or delete it?


	4. Chapter 4

OASIS 4

Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yong Junhyung, Yoon Doojoon and other

Genre: Romance Comedy

Rate: AU

Summary: Jang Hyunseung seorang pria sebatang kara yang harus membayar hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya yang pemabuk ditambah dengan hutang-hutangnya sendiri kepada seorang musisi terkenal Yong Junhyung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Full House tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga karena saya sendiri tidak hapal dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, jadi maaf kalau nanti berkesan OOC karena semua tokoh saya jalankan sesuai keperluan cerita.

WARNING! Ini adalah JunSeung fic = YAOI fic so yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak membacanya, termasuk untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai JunSeung, FF ini diciptakan untuk para JunSeung shipper so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(^o^)~JunSeung~(^o^)

Bomi selesai dengan kegiatan berdandannya, bukan dengan make up tebal. Hanya membalut tubuh dengan pakaian gaun pendek berwarna soft pink dan make up tipis yang emancarkan kecantikan naturalnya. Bagi Bomi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk gadis tomboy sepertinya. Orang tuanya toh tidak terlalu menuntut bagaimana ia harus berpenampilan, bahkan sejak kecil sang ibu mendidiknya seperti anak laki-laki.

Bomi memang seperti itu, ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan keras, tapi bukan berarti ia seorang pembangkang. Bomi sadar betul kalau dirinya masih terlalu takut –terutama kepada ayahnya- untuk menentang perintah orang tuanya. Maka beginilah ia hari ini, bersiap untuk ikut ke acara 'kencan buta' yang direncanakan kedua orangtuanya.

Gadis itu sekli mengajukan protes dengan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya lah yang lebih siap dijodohkan tapi Doojoon dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia akan mencari calon pendampingnya sendiri.

"Yoon Bomi ini hanya sebuah 'kencan buta' jika pria itu tidak sesuai denganmu, kau bisa menolaknya kan?" katanya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya gadis itu pun bergegas pergi dengan supirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau bawa mobilku ke rumahku, ku rasa Dongwoon masih di sana!" kata Junhyung sembari mematikan laptopnya. Hari ini seperti janjinya pada sang Ibu tiri ia ia datang ke kediaman Yong, entah untuk melakukan apa.

"Baiklah!" patuh Jonghun memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan kediaman Yong.

"Gomawo!" Junhyung menepuk pundak Jonghun kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Junhyung berjalan kikuk melihat dekorasi rumahnya yang berubah lagi. Inilah salah satu alas an mengapa ia pindah. Ayahnya memang aneh, sebentar-sebentar merubah dekorasi rumah membuat orang yang menghuni rumah pusing dengan tata letak rumah sendiri.

"Adeul…" Junhyung terlonjak saat Nyonya Son memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dengan teriakan cempreng khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga, "omoniga manh-i geuliwoss!" katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ne… aku juga merindukanmu tapi bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu yang menyekan ini umma?" pintanya tegas.

"Ah maaf!" kata Nyonya Son kikuk. "Karena kau sudah pulang ada yang ingin umma bicarakan denganmu!"

"Mwo?"

Nyonya Son menarik Junhyung untuk duduk di sofa. Nyoya Son memang sangat menyayangi Junhyung, sejak umur Junhyung 7 tahun ia sudah mengenalnya. Nyonya Son adalah janda beranak satu, ia menikah dengan ayang Junhyung saat umur Junhyung 8 tahun dan sepakat untuk tidak memilki anak lagi selai Junhyung dan Dongwoon. Mereka hidup bahagia meski tanpa ikatan darah.

Junhyung pergi dari rumah juga bukan karena merasa tak nyaman dengan ibu tiri atau adik tirinya melainkan karena sikap aneh ayahnya. Junhyung kehilangan ibunya di umur 3 tahun dan hanya Nyonya Son lah yang membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

"Ini kau minumlah dulu, kau pasti sagat lelah!" Nyonya Son menyuguhkan sendiri teh hijau untuk Junhyung. Junhyung bukan penyuka teh hijau, ia lebih memilih cola dibandingkan minuman apapun tapi ibunya itu selalu mengomel dengan mengatakan kalau cola tak baik untuk kesehatanya.

"Tidak aku tidak selelah itu, di Jepang aku hanya tanda tangan kontrak dengan label yang ingin membeli laguku dan Jonghun lalu kami jalan-jalan sejenak dan selebihnya kami hanya tidur di hotel. Kau tenang saja!" elak Junhyung melihat kekhwatiran di wajah ibunya.

Wajah Nyonya Son berubah drastic, ia langsung tersenyum berserk-seri, "Baguslah kalau begitu kau bisa pergi ke kencan buta yang sudah ibu dan ayahmu atur!" katanya bersemangat.

"…" Junhyung nampaknya masih mencerna perkataan ibunya.

"Ayahmu sudah memesan restoran untuk makan malam kalian, ibu juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang bagus untukmu!"

"Kencan buta itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Junhyung tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan sang ibu tentang restoran dan pakaian tadi.

"Bodoh!" Nyonya Son memukul kepala Junhyung gemas, "Sudah sebesar ini masih tidak tau apa itu kencan buta?"

Junhyung menggeleng tak mengerti, Nyonya Son menggeleng heran, "Intinya kau sedang kami jodohkan Junhyung-ah!"

"MWOYA?" demi seluruh Pikachu di dunia ini, apa ia tak salah dengar? Bukankah ini nampak seperti perbincangannya dengan Jonghun di Jepang kemarin?

.

.

.

Jonghun memarkirkan mobil Junhyung dengan segera ia masuk ke rumah Junhyung setelah bertemu dengan Dongwoon. Jonghun memperhatikan dua pria dan seorang wanita di depannya. Ketiganya adalah orang asing yang tak pernah dilihat olehnya.

"Hyung kau mau menginap?" tanya Dongwoon seraya memberikan minuman padanya.

"Gomawo!" Jonghun menerima minuman kaleng itu lalu menenggaknya, "Kurasa aku akan menginap satu malam di sini, Hongki akan mengadakan pesta di apartement kami dan aku tidak mau ikut kalau tidak ada Junhyung. Kau tahu kan bagaimana orang-orang AB itu?" katanya membuat Dongwoon terkekeh. Ia pernah sekali ikut dengan Junhyung dan sepanjang pesta itu ia menjadi objek 'bully'an para AB Club.

"Oh iya Hyung ini yang ku bilang akan ku bawa ke Cube Ent," Dongwoon menunjuk dua pria pendek di hadapan Jonghun, "Yang kurus namanya Kikwang dan yang satunya lagi Yoseob!" katanya membuat Kikwang cemberut, Kikwang tidak suka dibilang kurus tapi ia tidak mau merusak imejnya di depan Jonghun jadi ia diam saja.

"Annyeong Yang Yoseob imnida, bangseumnida!" Yoseob membungkuk hormat membuat Jonghun tersenyum dengan sikap sopannya.

"Annyeong Lee Kikwang imnida!" sambung Kikwang mengikuti.

"Kalau gadis itu siapa?" tanya Jonghun seraya menunjuk seorang yang tengah membaca majalah di sofa.

Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob saling pandang dengan senyuman kikuk.

BUK

Hyunseung –orang yang disebut gadis itu- membanting majalh di atas meja membuat Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasib Jonghun nanti.

"Namaku Jang Hyunseung dan aku ini seorang NAMJA!" kata Hyunseung dengar suara rendah dan tatapan dinginnya.

Jonghun terbelalak, ini kedua kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu setelah kejadian pertemuannya dengan Kim Heechul –ketua AB Club- beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin wajar jika sekarang ia berpendapat kalau 'pria cantik' itu galak dan mengerikan.

"Ah jadi kau yang dibilang Junhyung ya, maaf Junhyung memang bilang pelayan pribadinya adalah pria cantik tapi aku tidak sangka kalau kau benar-benar mirip seorang yeoja!" katanya hati-hati.

"Aku ini TAMPAN bukan cantik!" ralat Hyunseung menekankan. Jonghun hanya menggaruk kepalnya bingung, apa benar dia pelayan pribadi Junhyung, kenapa sikapnya aneh seperti ini. Sementara Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob menahan tawa melihat Hyunseung yang sudah berpose sendiri di atas meja ruang tamu Junhyung. 2 hari ini mereka sudah tinggal bersama dengan Hyunseung jadi sedikitnya mereka sudah tahu kalau Hyunseung itu memang sedikit aneh atau kerennya itu 4D sayangnya Hyunseung sendiri tidak sadar dengan kepribadian 4D-nya.

.

.

.

Junhyung menghentikan _Ferrari Enzo miliknya tepat di depan pintu masuk retoran, ia lalu memberikan kuncinya kepada seorang Valet Parking. Junhyung sebenarnya tidak benar-benar setuju dengan 'kencan buta' yang intinya 'perjodohan' ini. Tapi ibunya bilang "Junhyung-ah cobalah dulu masa penjajakan ini, jika kalian benar-benar tidak cocok kau boleh menentukan sendiri calon pendamping hidupmu!" ya apa boleh buat Junhyung juga tidak punya kekasih untuk dibawanya ke hadapan ayah-ibunya. Menuruti permintaan mereka untuk makan malam adalah pilihan yang harus diterimanya._

_"Tuan Yong?" Junhyung menangguk saat seorang pelayan menyapanya dengan senyum ramah, "Silahkan, Nona Yoon sudah menunggu Anda!" katanya sopan. Junhyung yang dipersilahkan masuk segera saja melangkah menuju ruangan khusus. Ayahnya serius sekali dengan rencana perjodohan ini, dia benar-benar menyewa restoran mewah yang setiap mejanya dipisahkan oleh ruangan. Hanya orang-orang bonafit lah yang bisa masuk dan memesan makanan di tempat seperti ini._

_"Annyeonghaseyo Nona Yoon," gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membalas sapaan Junhyung._

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Yong!"

"Duduklah," kata Junhyung mempersilahkan, "Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Junhyung seraya membuka buku menu yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Ah tidak, aku baru saja sampai!" Junhyung menangguk. Suasana benar-benar canggung, baik Junhyung maupun Bomi sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Junhyung tidak pernah benar-benar mempunya teman wanita, selama ini ia selalu bermain dengan pria. Teman wanitanya hanya Hyuna dan Jiyoon temannya semasa sekolah yang sangat tomboy, sementara pacarnya hanya Hara yang putus dengannya 3 tahun yang lalu karena Hara memutuskan pindah ke Jepang.

Sebut Junhyung musisi hebat hebat yang menakulukan banyak orang lewat syari dan nada indah tapi pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar payah bila berurusan dengan seorang wanita. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Junhyung, Bomi juga seperti itu sebagai gadis tomboy, teman prianya memang banyak tapi ya hanya sebatas teman. Dalam hidupnya gadis cantik ini bahkan sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran.

"Ehm," Junhyung berdehem berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terlanjur singgah di antara keduanya, "Yoon Bomi."

"Ya?" sahut Bomi.

"Aku memanggilmu Bomi saja boleh?"

Bomi menangguk, "Ne, begitu lebih baik Junhyung-ssi!"

Junhyung ikut mengangguk, "Sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda," terka Junhyung setelah mengamati penampilan Bomi. Bomi tertawa dalam hati, pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya saja sadar kalau ia masih terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan lalu kenapa orang tuanya malah menyuruhnya datang ke acara konyol seperti ini?

"Ne, kau benar sekali Junhyung-ssi umurku baru 18 tahun aku masih menjadi mahasiswa saat ini!" kata Bomi dengan nada yang ramah membuat Junhyung menadi tak canggung lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau seumuran adikku!" kata Junhyung mulai menemukan pokok pembicaraan.

"Jinjayo? Apa adikmu wanita?" tanya Bomi penasaran.

Junhyung tersenyum mendapat pertayaan Bomi, "Sayangnya bukan, nama Dongwoon tapi wajahnya lebih tua dariku!"

Bomi menatap tak percaya, "Bohong, pasti wajahnya lebih tampan darimu kan?" Junhyung mengangkat bahunya malas menjawab. Memang benar Dongwoon lebih tampan darinya tapi mana mau orang narsis sepertinya mau mengakui keunggulan pria lain di hadapan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya.

.

.

.

Hyunseung menatap jam dinding, baru jam 9 dan ketiga tamu Junhyung sudah tertidur setelah puas bermain game. Sementara di sudut ruangan Jonghun terus memetik gitarnya sembari mencorat-coret kertas, menurut tebakannya Jonghun saat ini tengah menciptakan lagu. Hyunseung tau siapa itu Jonghun, Choi Jonghun seorang leader dari sebuah band FT Island di mana dalam band tersebut dia menjadi gitaris dan pianis. Ya Hyunseung cukup mengenalnya dari media meski bukan fansnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" suruh Jonghun masih fokus dengan kegiatannya membuat Hyunseung langsung tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ne?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Dari pada melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu lebih baik sekarang kau bukakan pintu karena sejak tadi belnya berbunyi."

Wajah Hyunseung memanas karena rasa malu, mana ada pelayan yang menatap tamu majikannya sampai tak sadar akan tugas sesungguhnya?

"Arra!" katanya seraya bergegas membukakan pintu.

"YAA!" Hyunseung memegang dadanya kaget, begitu membuka pintu ia sudah dikejutkan dengan teriakan dan tatapan menyeramkan Junhyung. Buru-buru pria itu menunduk dengan wajah bersalah, "Kau tahu berapa kali aku memencet bel rumahku sendiri?"

Hyunseung menggeleng, "Kalau tidak berpikir sekarang aku punya pelayan mungkin aku akan membuka pintunya sendiri!"

"Lalu kenapa tak kau buka saja sendiri?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tak membawa kunci dan lagi apa gunanya pelayan kalau begitu hah?" dicecar seperti Hyunseung semakin takut dengan Junhyung. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah memelasnya yang biasanya menolongnya saat ia terlambat masuk sekolah dan di marahi guru.

"Aku tadi tidak tengar Junhyung-ah, maaf!" katanya masih terus menunduk. Junhyung menghela napas kasar, dia lalu menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Hyunseung. "Kenapa dia jadi menyeramkan lagi ya?"

Junhyung menemukan Dongwoon dan dua orang asing sedang tertidur di lantai ruang tamunya sementara Jonghun tengah sibuk mengkomposing lagu di sudut ruangan.

"Pakaian dan wangi yang berbeda." kata Jonghun datar tapi cukup untuk menyindir Junhyung saat ini.

Junhyung mendekati Jonghun dan berjongkok di depan temannya, "Kau menginap?" tanyanya.

"Ne."

"Wae?"

"Pertama, dorm FT Islan masih diperbaiki setelah kebakaran, kedua Seunghyun, Minhwan dan Jaejin sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena kami sedang hiatus karena aku dan Hongki malas pulang jadi kami tinggal di apartement miliknya tapi masalahnya ia sedang berpesta dengan AB Club-nya!" jelas Jonghun panjang-lebar.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Tidak ada kau!"

"Tapi ada Hongki dan ada Geunsuk!"

"Memang mereka siapa?"

"Sememu!"

"YAA!" Jonghun memukul kepala Junhyung kesal ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Junhyung menuju dapur.

"Aish yaa jangan galak begitu nanti cantikmu hilang!" ejek Junhyung sambil tertawa tapi tawanya langsung berhenti saat memergoki tatapan sinis Hyunseung, "WAE?"

"Kau dan dia gay?" tanya Hyunseung kaget campur polos.

"Menurutmu?" pancing Junhyung membuat Hyunseung bergidik ngeri. Hyunseung buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya sementara Junhyung masih tertawa melihat kepolosannya. "Pria cantik." Gumamnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

TBC

Tanpa edit ulang jadi sorry kalau banyak typonya ^^ ini udah aku banyakan dari biasanya ya meskipun masih aja terlihat dikit disbanding FF karya author lain karena jujur saya ngga begitu jago membuat cerita perchap yang panjang ^^ btw All jangan panggil saya "AUTHOR" kaku banget hahaha *kayaknya yang sendirinya ngga kaku aja* panggil saya Yuki aja ya ^^

Ok waktunya balas reply

**lee minji elf**: Hai ^^ ini sudah di update sudah lebih cepat kah? Saya butuh waktu buat cari inspirasi jadi sorry kalo rada telat.

**Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie****: **aigoo jangan ngga tau mau ngomong apa dong ^^

**Ostreichweiz**: hahaha kata Dongwoon juga Hyunseung paling ngga cocok jadi 'Hyung' dibandingin 'Hyung' di Beast lainnya. Ya begitulah suami saya *digiles Honey* polos hahaha. Wah 98 berarti kamu masih muda ya, tapi ngga kenapa umur bukan masalah kamu gabung aja sama 94 Lines ya ^^

**Bleeze Hunter**: Nih udah dilanjut, keep review ya ^^ hahaha iya KiSeob itu duo pendek yang saling melengkapi, kan mereka dutanya orang pendek hahaha

Well buat yang baca tapi ngga review tetep thanks karena mau luangi waktu buat baca karya saya. Semoga kelak kalian mau ikut review juga ya, cuz statistic ngga mungkin boong loh ^^ akhir kata kalau mau FF ini jalan terus please REVIEW ^^


	5. Chapter 5

OASIS 5

Cast: Jang Hyunseung, Yong Junhyung, Yoon Doojoon and other

Genre: Romance Comedy

Rate: AU

Summary: Jang Hyunseung seorang pria sebatang kara yang harus membayar hutang-hutang mendiang ayahnya yang pemabuk ditambah dengan hutang-hutangnya sendiri kepada seorang musisi terkenal Yong Junhyung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Full House tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga karena saya sendiri tidak hapal dengan jalan ceritanya. Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, jadi maaf kalau nanti berkesan OOC karena semua tokoh saya jalankan sesuai keperluan cerita.

WARNING! Ini adalah JunSeung fic = YAOI fic so yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak membacanya, termasuk untuk kalian yang tidak menyukai JunSeung, FF ini diciptakan untuk para JunSeung shipper so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

(^o^)~JunSeung~(^o^)

Junhyung dan Jonghun duduk memperhatikan Hyunseung, sementara yang diperhatikan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur. Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob belum bangun dan Juhyung melarang Hyunseung membangunkan mereka, padahal ketiganya tidur di lantai di ruang keluarga tanpa selimut ataupun bantal. Junhyung bilang jika ia ingin berbicara serius dengannya dan jika Dongwoon dibangunkan maka ia akan sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

"Selesai," Hyunseung meletakan piring terakhir di atas meja, pagi ini ia membuat nasi goreng dan telur goreng, masakan yang sederhana mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengkonsumsi makanan yang berat.

"Duduklah!" suruh Jonghun, Hyunseung mengangguk patuh dan duduk di hadapan Junhyung, sementara Jonghun duduk di kursi utama yang berada di ujung meja berkursi enam itu.

"Kau sudah lihat kan?" tanya Junhyung seraya menyeringai ke arah Jonghun.

"Ya kau benar, tapi…" Jonghun memperhatikan Hyunseung lekat, "Apa dia mau membantumu?"

"Kita coba saja!" tantang Junhyung dengan senyum jokernya.

Hyunseung menatap Junhyung dan Jonghun bingung, entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua musisi di hadapannya ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mungkin saja ia terlibat, karena sejak tadi keduanya selalu menatapnya seperti menatap mangsa.

"Hyunseung, berapa hutang-hutangmu dengan bar yang biasa didatangi ayahmu itu?" tanya Junhyung mengejutkan Hyunseung, mata bulat Hyunseung dengan cepat membulat seperti mata kelinci yang menggemaskan. Hyunseung menggaruk kepalanya, bingung tapi kemudian Junhyung mengangkat dagu dan alisnya seolah memberinya kode untuk menjawab.

"Mungkin saat ini sudah 10 juta won, bunganya terlalu besar!" jawab Hyunseung ragu.

"10 juta won? Seberapa sering ayahmu itu mabuk?" kaget Jonghun, sementara Junhyung hanya menyeringai puas.

"Itu karena hutangnya sudah ditumpuk sejak beberapa tahun lalu, aku sudah berusaha melunasinya tapi bunganya terus berjalan!" jelas Hyunseung dengan wajah bingung, bingung kenapa mereka menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya, "Mwo?" Hyunseung terkejut, sesaat setelah ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia menceritakan masalah pribadi pada orang asing. Yang meskipun Junhyung adalah majikannya sekalipun tapi tetap saja ia orang asing.

"Wae?" kali ini Jonghun yang bingung melihat Hyunseung terkejut akan sesuatu hal yang tak diketahuinya.

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan masalah pribadiku?" tanya Hyunseung sambil menatap Junyung dan Jonghun, galak.

"Karena aku bisa menolongmu!" kata Junhyung seraya tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

Hyunseung membanting rumah Junhyung dan pergi keluar, Dongwoon dan yang lainnya langsung terbangun mendengar teriakannya yang melengking seperti yeoja tadi. Junhyung ikut berlari mengejar Junhyung meninggalkan kebingungan di antara Dongwoon dan yang lainnya.

"Yaa~ dengarkan aku dulu Hyunseung!" panggil Junhyung yang berlari mengejar Hyunseung. Hyunseung tak mempedulikan teriakan majikannya, "Yaa! Jika kau pergi ku anggap kau melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangmy padaku dan aku bisa saja menuntutmu!" ancam Junhyung yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Hyunseung.

"Aissh pemaksa!" umpat Hyunseung yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dan lagi hutangmu di bar itu banyak sekali kan? Kau bisa dijebloskan ke penjara jika tak juga melunasi hutangmu!" Junhyung berjalan mendekati Hyunseung yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya, "Kau juga tak punya rumah setelah di usir dari rumah sweaanmu itu kan?" kali ini ia berbisik tepat di telinga Hyunseung membuat Hyunseung menggedikan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Hyunseung, Junhyung tak mendengarkannya ia semakin erat memeluk pria cantik itu, "Aku tidak mau jadi pacar bayaranmu, aku ini bukan gay! Aku masih normal!" marahnya, Hyunseung mulai berontak berusaha melepaskan lengan Junhyung yang memeluknya dari belakangnya tapi Junhyung lebih kuat darinya.

"Kumohon, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak kucintai!" pinta Junhyung mulai melepaskan pelukannya, "Hanya sampai perjodohan kami dibatalkan jadilah kekasihku!" mohonya seraya berlutut di hadapan Hyunseung.

Hening. Hyunseung masih terdiam kaget melihat perlakuan Junhyung padanya, memeluknya, memohon dan kni berlutut. Sungguh hebat pria yang ini, bahkan Hyunseung sudah merasa iba padanya.

"Hyunseung, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu asala kau mau menolongku, ku mohon!" pinta Junhyung lagi.

"Err… baiklah!" kata Hyunseung setelah lama berpikir, Junhyung menatapnya senang dan penuh harap, "Hutang pada pemilik rumah sewaan juga harus kau bayar ya?" pinta Hyunseung yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Junhyung, "Semuanya jadi 100.000 won!" katanya dengan nada memelas.

"Ne, kau tenang saja, hari ini juga aku akan melunasinya!" Junhyung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hyunseung meyakinkan.

"Termasuk hutangku padamu?" tanya Hyunseung yang langsung memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"MWOYA?"

.

.

.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu!"Jonghun beranjak dari ruang makan Junhyung alu merapihkan barang-barangnya tanpa mempedulikan Dongwoon dan teman-temannya.

"Kau kan bangun sebelum kami Hyung!" rengek Dongwoon masih penasaran kenapa Hyunseung berteriak dengan sangat kencang –hingga membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya- lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan sangat kasar.

"Son Dongwoon sekali ku bilang tidak tahu, begitulah jawabanku seterusnya!" kata Jonghun seraya menatap tajam Dongwoon sementara Dongwoon langsung mengkeret di tempatnya setelah ditatap seperti itu.

"Jonghun?" Jonghun dan Dongwoon segera menoleh ke sumber suara Junhyung dan Hyunseung berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Hyunseung yang digandeng oleh Junhyung. Tentu saja itu membuat Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob kaget.

"Ne?" tanya Jonghun sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Junhyung dan Hyunseung.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Ne, aku harus pulang karena dorm FT Island sudah selesai direnovasi!" katanya senang,

"Oh… mau kuantar tidak?"

"Tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja! Lagi pula ada tamu yang sejak kemarin menunggumu, aku pulang ya!" Jonghun mendekati Junhyung dan membisikan kata selamat yang membuat seringaian Junhyung kembali terlihat, "Semuanya aku pamit, annyeong!"

"Annyeong!" balas Dongwoon dan yang lainnya.

Kikwang menarik Yoseob ke ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur. "Annyeonghaseyo Lee Kikwang imnida!" sapa Kikwang begitu sampai di hadapan Junhyung.

"Ah jadi kau yang namnya Kikwang ku dengar kau pintar menari!" puji Junhyung.

"Tidak begitu jago kok Hyung aku masih harus banyak berlatih lagi!" jawab Kikwang sungkan.

"Ah begitu ya, lalu yang temanmu ini?"

"Oh," Kikwang menoleh ke arah Yoseob sementara Yoseob sedang terpesona menatap Junhyung yang berdiri dengan begitu tempan di hadapannya, "Yaa~ yaa! Yaa yaa yaa!" kesal Kikwang melihat tingkah bodoh temannya.

"Eh?" Yoseob tersenyum canggung, "Ah an-annyeong Yang Yoseob imnida, bangapseumnida!" sapanya seraya menunduk hormat.

"Oh annyeong!" balas Junhyung, "Oh iya kalian sudah kenal dengan Hyunseung kan?"

"Ne!" jawab Kikwang dan Yoseob kompak.

"Hyung kau, err…" Dongwoon menggaruk belakang kepalannya sembari menatap tangan kakaknya yang masih menggennggam erat tangan Hyunseung.

"Wae?" tanya Junhyung tak mengerti.

"Ah!" Hyunseung buru-buru menepis tangan Junhyung membuat Junhyung sadar dengan pertanyaan yang tak tersampaikan oleh Dongwoon.

"Oh iya aku hamper lupa, Dongwoon pasti sudah kenal dengan Hyunseung kan?" kali ini Junhyung merangkul Hyunseung membuat pria yang dirangkulnya merasa tak nyaman karena Dongwoon, Kikwang dan Yoseob menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, dia pelayan pribadimu kan?" tanya Dongwoon.

Junhyung menggeleng, "Dia ini calon kakak iparmu!"

"MWO?" teriak Dongwoon kaget. Junhyung hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Hyunseung terpaksa tersenyum –meski kaku- agar tak membuat yang lainnya curiga.

"Tapi bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa Hyung?" tanya Yoseob dengan wajah kecewa.

"Itu karena Hyunseung takut kalian menganggapanya yang macam-macam, kalian tahu sendiri ka kalau hubungan sesama jenis itu masih tabu di Negara kita?" samber Junhyung yang langsung diangguki Hyunseung.

"Oh Hyung aku tidak menyangka kalau Hyungku ini gay?" kata Dongwoon frutasi.

"Apa kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kikwang polos, tak sadar pertanyaannya semakin membuat sahabatnya, Yoseob kecewa.

"Belum! Kami masih terlalu muda umurku baru 23 tahun sementara Hyunseung baru 20 tahun dan lagi kami belum wajib militer!" jawab Junhyung sok diplomatis ketika membawa embel-embel wajib militer negaranya.

"Tu-tunggu 20 tahun?" tanya Yoseob.

"Ne, umurku 20 tahun kalau umur Koreaku 21 tahun!" jawab Hyunseung.

"Kau lebih muda 2 tahun dariku dan Kikwang!" seru Yoseob tak percaya.

"Mwo? Kupikir kalian berdua seumuran adikku makanya memanggil Hyunseung dengan embel-embel Hyung, dia saja tidak pernah memanggilku Hyung!" takjub Junhyung seraya tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha itu pasti karena mereka berdua pendek Hyung makanya mereka seenaknya menganggap Hyunseung Hyung lebih tua dari mereka!" ejek Dongwoon.

"Benarkah?" Kikwang dan Yoseob mengangguk malu, "Tapi wajahmu memang sangat imut, dibanding Dongwoon kau lebih cocok berumur 18 tahun Yoseob-gun!" puji Junyung membuat Yoseob tersipu malu.

"Ah Hyung terlalu berlebihan!" malunya.

"Aish selalu mengataiku tua!" umpat Dongwoon

.

.

.

Hyunseung mengedipkan matanya salah tingkah, Junhyung menariknya dan dengan segera melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran King Size milik Junhyung. Udara di pagi ini mendadak menjadi panas kala Junhyung memenjarakan tubuh Hyunseung dengan kedua lengannya dan menatapnya dalam jarak 5 cm di atas tubuhnya.

Glek

Hyunseung meneguk ludahnya sendiri, sumpah serapah dalam benaknya sama sekali tak sanggup terucap meski biasanya ia selalu meledak-ledak saat emosi tapi kali ini rasanya emosinya sudah teredam oleh rasa malu dan bingung yang menguasainya.

"Kau, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu!" kata Junhyung dengan tatapannya yang dalam dan terasa lembut.

"Yes, please!" dan seolah terhipnotis oleh mata itu Hyunseung dengan mudahnya mempersilahkan majikannya itu bertanya.

"Umurmu sudah cukup untuk mengenal yang namanya cinta," Junhyung menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata Hyunseung dengan gerakan lembut yang membuat tubuh Hyunseung bergetar geli, "Jadi apa kau pernah berpacaran?"

Hyunseung menggeleng, dengan wajah polos dan mata beningnya. Junhyung mendadak gemas melihat tingkah Hyunseung yang lebih mirip bocah berumur 5 tahun.

CUP

Mata besar milik Hyunseung melebar menyempurnakan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sementara Junhyung hanya menyeringai puas.

"Wae? Ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Junhyung dengan tatapan genitnya.

"YAA! DASAR YADONG NAMJA!" pekik Hyunseung seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja direbut ciuman pertamanya. Melihat Hyunseung yang panik dengan wajahnya yang memerah malah membuat Junhyung semakin gemas dan mencubit pipi puth mulusnya, "Yaa!"

"Kau benar-benar mirip yeoja!"

"Diam kau! Aku ini namja dan aku ini tampan juga keren!"

"Oh iya? Aku yakin kau belum pernah pacaran karena tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu, karena yeoja itu tidak suka Pretty Boy!"

"Diam kau!" Hyunseung mendorong tubuh Junhyung membuat Junhyung terjatuh ke sampingnya, "Kenapa seenaknya mencium orang lain, kita ini sama-sama namja tahu!"

"Psst!" Junhyung yang berbaring di samping Hyunseung memiringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir plum milik Hyunseung.

"Err…" Hyunseung menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Junhyung dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku hanya mau mengajarimu cara berciuman, kelak kau tidak oleh kaku bermesraan denganku di depan khalayak ramai, ne!" ujar Junhyung dengan suara lembut dan nada yang terdengar manis. Lagi. Hyunseung hanya mengangguk bagai orang yang tengah di hiponotis.

.

.

.

Dongwoon dan teman-temannya hari ini akan mengikuti audisi yang di adakan CUBE Ent. Ayah tiri Dongwoon sebenarnya adalah pemilik CUBE Ent tapi ayahnya sama sekali tak mau memberinya kemudahan untuk masuk perusahaan tersebut. Dongwoon juga sama ia tak pernah berpikir untuk memanfaatkan posisi ayahnya sebagai CEO perusahaan untuk mempermulus jalannya untuk debut menjadi seorang Idola.

Maka dari itu sejak SMA ia bergabung dengan club dance di sekolahnya dan mempelajari berbagai macam tarian modern. Berbeda dengan Dongwoon dan teman-temannya, Kikwang dan Yoseob akan dimasukan dalam audisi rekomendasi di mana hanya mereka yang sudah di anggap berbakat oleh para staf yang menemukan mereka akan masuk ke audisi khusus.

Kikwang dan Yoseob termasuk beruntung karena mendapat rekomendasi langsung dari Junhyung yang merupakan musisi terkenal dari CUBE Ent. Tapi tetap saja mereka serius berlatih agar benar-benar lolos menjadi trainee dan melakukan debut.

"Dengar kelak aku akan menjadi main dancer dalam sebuah boyband papan atas!" kata Jay yang hari ini memakai kaos, sepatu, dan topi Mickey Mouse. Seperti biasanya kartun tikus favoritnya itu selalu menjadi dewa keburuntungan baginya.

"Jangan berkhayal, posisi itu tentu saja aku yang akan mendapatkannya!" ujar Taemin seraya menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aissh belum-belum sudah berkhayal, bodoh!" umpat Dongho yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan penampilannya.

"Sebaiknya kita berlatih dan berdoa, bukan berkhayal!" kata Jeongmin yang menyadari kekesalan Dongho.

"Belum tentu lolos, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi nanti jatuhnya sakit!" kata Yongjae ikut menasehati.

"Itu karena kau selalu sial!" ejek Niel mentertawainya.

"Aigoo!" Dongwoon berhenti dari kegiatan mendengarkan musiknya seraya memasang wajah kesalnya, "Berlatih dan bekerja keras, apa yang ada di masa depan tidak usah ditebak-tebak! Kalau gagal ya coba lagi, manusia itu tidak boleh mudah menyerah, mengerti tidak?"

"…" Hening, sepertinya Dongho dan yang lainnya sedang takjub melihat kakak kelas mereka yang sudah seperti 'hyung' sendiri itu mendadaka bijak.

"Wae?" tanya Dongwoon bingung.

"Keajaiban!" koor Dongho dan yang lainnya membuat Dongwoon bertambah kesal, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan kebiasaan marah-marah Dongwoon karena adegan bijak tadi benar-benar sulit ditemukan.

"Sudah!" Dongwoon bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi, "Aku mau cari inspirasi saja!"

"Apa katanya tadi? Memangnya dia pencipta lagu apa mencari inspirasi?" ejek Jay.

"Mungkin dia ingin menjadi seperti Junhyung-ssi hahaha tapi itu kan jauh sekali, memangnya dia berbakat!" jawab Jeongmin ikut mengejek.

"Mungkin setelah menjadi bijak dia akan menjadi seorang yang romantis!" tebak Taemin sok tahu.

"Mungkin karena semakin tua!" kata Dongho datar tapi disambut ledakan tawa geli dari teman-temannya, "Apa-apan mereka kita kan hanya beda di tahun, nanti juga akan tua seperti Dongwoon Hyung!" katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Clap Clap Clap

Suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar nyaring diruangan tersebut otomatis menghentikan tarian Bomi, gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan segara menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. Tubuh Bomi terpaku di tempatnya saat kedua matanya mendapati seorang pria tampan tengah tersenyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Remember me?"

Bomi menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, Son Dongwoon sahabatnya semasa SMP berjalan mendekatinya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak rindu padaku?"

"Dongwoon!" pekik Bomi yang lalu melompat memeluk Dongwoon, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu bodoh!"

"Benarkah, lalu kenapa diam saja melihatku?" tanya Dongwoon, memasang wajah curiga.

"Karena kau sekarang menjadi sangat tampan!" puji Bomi dengan wajah terpesonanya.

"Oh jadi maksudmu dulu aku ini tidak tampan?" tanya Dongwoon berpura marah.

"Tentu tidak, hanya saja kau sekarang lebih tinggi, terlihat sangat muscular dan err penampilanmu benar-benar keren!" Dongwoon tersenyum senang, bukan karena pujian Bomi tapi mengetahui betapa Bomi bisa mendeskripsikan perbadaannya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang.

Dongwoon tak hanya tersenyum di luar, dalam hati ia juga tersenyum dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Yoon Bomi gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak SMP tetapi karena waktu itu Dongwoon tak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya maka ia hanya diam dan membiarkan persahabatan yang terjalin di antaara mereka tak tersentuh rasa lain.

Tetapi kini gadis itu kembali lagi, gadis itu seperti membuatnya kembali berharap tentang cinta pertamanya yang tak tercapai, gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu mengisi mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

TBC

Ini chap terpanjang disbanding chap sebelumnya, othe? Yuki bikinnya sambil dengerin lagu OASIS, Bubble Pop, Trouble Maker dan Crush (B1A4's Sandeul) dan berhasil bikin mood Yuki blik buat ngetik meskipun pegel xD

Spesial buat Kaguya yang tanya soal Pairing B2ST ok aku kasih sedikit ya berhubung pegel ^/\^

JunSeung = Junhyung(SEME)-Hyunseung(UKE)

DooSeob = Doojoon(SEME)-Yoseob(UKE)

KiWoon = Kikwang(SEME)-Dongwoon(UKE) tapi sekarang udah banyak yang nuker jadi Dongwoon(SEME)-Kikwang(UKE) karena Dongwoon levih tinggi n ngga kalah muscular.

Sisanya seperti DooSeung, JunSeob dll adalah Crack Pair ok maaf Yuki ngga bisa jelasin panjang-panjang, akhir kata REVIEW ^^


End file.
